metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I JUST BEAT MP3
I just beat Metroid Prime 3 Corruption!!! This is actually the first of the Prime trilogy (quadrilogy counting Hunters but not counting Pinball) that I have played through completely. I know it has been out a while, but this is the first FPS/FPA title I have actually spent time on (I did have Prime 1&2 but they were too hard for me then and I sold them, but last Christmas Santa brought me 1, 2, and Hunters but I still haven't beaten them). I want to play it again on Hypermode, but I'm not sure exactly how much harder it is. I also don't want to start over because I want the screenshot tool and my friend keeps forgetting to bring his Wii code to school. What exactly is the difference between the two difficultuies? Jumiri 23:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on beating the game. Anyway i'll explain all the difficulties from my point of view. Normal: This is actually very easy. Enemies can be killed quickly especially in hypermode. The enemies do not enter hypermode much. Veteran: If you played Prime and Echoes, you are better off starting on this level. It is fairly hard, but most of the time it is a bit harder than Normal. This is basically prime on normal. Hypermode: Can only be unlocked after beating the game. Very difficult in some places, like the Pirate homeworld especially, but most of the time it is just hard. Enemies are tougher, and they will enter Hypermode A lot (hence the name). This is like Echoes' hard mode. 1 E Tank-Hypermode: This can be done with the others, but if you play through the game with only the energy tank that you have to pick up on Olympuss, then this is the hardest 'mode' in the game. Very tough, especially the Commander Battle on the Homeworld and Phaaze. BTW if you are worried about saying yes to sart again, once you have finished (Not delete the file and start again) all it does is get rid of the old game data, but all your scans and tokens are kept, and you get to play on hypermode. Hope this helped.Hellkaiserryo12 11:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'll tell you my theory with playing games on different difficulty levels. If you finish up on normal and just then go on to vet' you will probally get thrashed for a while. Wait for like a month and then start so you arn't used to the handicap. Now this works well but places on hyper mode difficulty will just be over the moon hard anyways. Also i'm prety sure that in hypermode you only get 50 energy per tank. Metroidhunter32 13:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :You still get 100 energy per tank on hyper mode. Also, beating the bosses on Hypermode will give you additional gold credits. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The hardest part of Hypermode is the bosses. Several bosses can be beaten on the first attempt in Veteran Mode, but in Hypermode, it may take several several attempts. The length of the fights increases as well; the final one took me full hour and a half! Long Live the Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was kinda nervous about this forum after i posted it, I wasn't sure if this kind of thing was allowed. I was just so excited about finally beating it (on easy shhhhhh) that i just had to. Jumiri 16:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC)